


The Surprise

by ZeeIsGay



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Pyrrha x Jaune, Slight Nora/Ren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeIsGay/pseuds/ZeeIsGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora and Ren get dared to go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise

“Nora, remind me again as to why we agreed to do this?” Ren complained, crossing his arms. 

“BECA-A-A-USE!” Nora said, her voice high-pitched and loud.

Nora was in the same dress she’d worn at the dance, and Ren was wearing the same suit from that night. Jaune had dared them to go out to dinner together, and said if they did, he would pay them both 50 yen. It was obviously a fair trade, but Pyrrha chimed in and added to it. They had to eat the full meal whole both Jaune and Pyrrha bothered them throughout it. Ren still agreed, but had second thoughts after they mentioned, ‘a surprise’.

Jaune had chosen the restaurant, so the food wasn’t the best.

“That’s not a proper response to that question, Nora.” Ren said, and sighed. This was getting more and more tedious as time went on. 

Minutes before, Jaune had already judged the way Ren slurped while eating his noodles, and Pyrrha had already thrown her spear into the side of the table that Nora was on. They hadn’t even finished dinner yet, so the night was for sure going to be a struggle.

“After we get our money, can we spend some time away from each other?” Ren asked Nora. She was like a little sister to him, even if they were the same age. Getting this ‘close’ to Nora was weird, and he needed at least a few hours to recover from the awkward.

“Okay!” Nora yelled. She was just happy the date was happening. Spending time with Ren was one of her favorite things to do, after all.

As Ren was about to finish his noodles, Jaune came out of nowhere and slapped his chopsticks out of his hand, Pyrrha catching it.

“That’s a bit rude, Jaune. Maybe you should ask for their dessert.” Pyrrha suggested, in a plain tone. They were obviously up to something.

Jaune asked for a waiter and said he would buy Ren and Nora’s dessert. The waiter came back with a giant, wedding- sized cake.

“OOO, CAKE!” Nora squealed.

Ren made a ‘hmph’ noise, and Nora cut into the cake. As she was about to put the cake on her plate, Ruby burst out of the cake, yelling, “SURPRISE!”

Both Nora and Ren yelled, while Jaune and Pyrrha laughed at them. The surprise was literally, a surprise.

“I don’t think I want the cake anymore. You can keep your money, Jaune.” Ren said, and got up to leave. Nora stayed, and yelled, “I still want the cake!”


End file.
